


meanwhile in heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: God has put you in "Welcome to Heaven"God: Welcome to Heaven, your all dead,,,,, finally it took you all so long.Alexander Hamilton: wtfAaron Burr: How did I know what meant.





	

_**God** has put you in "Welcome to Heaven"_

**God** : Welcome to Heaven, you're all dead,,,,, finally it took you all so long.

 **God** : I had to wait for all of you to die... which took a long time but you are now all here. 

 **God** : This is your chat here in heaven. 

 **God** : You can change the name of your chat and your name.

 **God** : Sooner or later you'll know how to make chats.

 **God** : You are aware of 21st century slang. 

 **God** : Please keep the sinning to the minimum.

 **God:** God Out. Peace. 

_**God** has left "Welcome to Heaven"_

**Alexander** **Hamilton** : wtf

_**Alexander Hamilton** has changed name to **non-stop**_

**non-stop** : who is here

 **John Laurens** : Me

 **Eliza Hamilton** : Me

 **Lafayette** : Me (also God was to lazy to put my real name????)

 **Hercules Mulligan** : Me

 **Maria Reynolds** : Me

 **James Madison** : Me

 **Thomas Jefferson:** Me

 **Aaron Burr** : Apparently me

 **non-stop** : it was good and then jefferson and burr showed up

 **non-stop** : also @lafayette maybe god doesn't want to deal with your name.

 **Thomas Jefferson** : i aM OFFENDED

 **Aaron Burr:** I honestly expected it.

_**John Laurens** has changed name to **squuuuuaaa**_

_**James Madison** has changed name to **Mom Friend**_

_**Maria Reynolds** has changed name to **Can't Say No**  _

_**Thomas Jefferson** has changed name to **Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republican**_

_**Eliza Hamilton** has changed name to **Helpless**_

_**Hercules Mulligan** has changed name to **Not the Demigod**_

_**Lafayette** has changed name to **Lafayewett**_

_**Aaron Burr** has changed name to **Oops**_

**non-stop** : are you all done changing things now?

 **Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republican** : no

_**Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republican** has changed chat name to "Fuck you Alexander"_

**non-stop** : fuck you jeffershit

 


End file.
